Various techniques for rendering, caching, and/or retrieving a display object bitmap via a client computing platform are known. With high-performance flash technology, rendering systems that draw bitmap data to a screen may have higher performance. However, the use of bitmap data to draw a display object on a screen may present challenges. Bitmap data for a display object may be larger in file size than a corresponding vector alternative. Further, the use of bitmap data may stifle flexibility for the artists that generate the display objects to be displayed. Vector drawing tools available with Flash technology may provide greater flexibility to an artist generating an image.
Some conventional systems use blitting as an alternative to generating images via bitmap data. Blitting may allow for direct pixel copying to a bitmap. For example, an artist may generate an image using, for example, conventional vector drawing tools. The vector image may then be copied to a bitmap object using, for example, conventional blitting technology.
Conventional blitting technology, however, suffers from various drawbacks and inefficiencies. For example, the asset file size generated by conventional blitting technology is considerably larger than vector data. Correspondingly, conventional blitting technology may suffer inefficiencies similar to drawing bitmap data on the screen. Conventional blitting technologies may propagate inefficiencies in providing a quickly loaded game using only images. Further, conventional blitting techniques that enable the conversion of a vector image to a single bitmap object may result in an inability to scale the image while maintaining a resolution of the image. Conventional blitting techniques may also hinder an ability to edit individual parts of the image once it has been converted to a bitmap object.